


Someone to Protect

by Sablesilverrain



Series: STP [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Mating, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Yaoi, Youkai Heat cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds Inuyasha where he least expected to--Modern day Japan, looking exactly as he had hundreds of years ago, with some very familiar faces with him. Sesshoumaru is a bit bewildered, but he'll take the second chance he's getting to woo the hanyou and take him as his mate.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story of mine, so some elements are wrong, canonically, but I wrote this YEARS ago, before I had ever finished watching the show, and after I had forgotten a few things which I never corrected. I'm posting it as-is, since the sequel has recently caught my interest again, and it is MUCH more well-written than this. Please bear with me, I promise my writing improved. 
> 
> That being said, this story is short (five chapters) and a little cute if you can overlook the details I got wrong. I may re-write it someday, but for now, it is what it is.

Sesshomaru stared out the car window, incredulous. There, standing on the corner like a ningen schoolgirl, was Inuyasha. Even more astounding, he was in the company of the oddly-dressed miko, the taijiya, and the lecherous monk! Surely, they couldn’t still be alive after so many centuries!  
  
He growled. The hanyou would have to explain himself.  
  
A thought occurred to him that froze his blood.  
  
What if the hanyou was already mated to someone?  
  
Sesshomaru scented the air and quickly dismissed that thought. There was no difference in his scent.  
  
But, after all this time... A stab of jealousy pierced through his stomach. Inuyasha wouldn't be a virgin anymore. He would have started having his heats about the same time that he had disappeared.  
  
He didn't know why the issue of Inuyasha's virginity, or lack thereof, mattered so much to him. It just... Did. He wanted to be the first and only to be with his mate. Now, that was an impossibility.  
  
He got out of the car and began walking toward the small group. The miko was the first to see him. Her eyes became as wide as saucers and she elbowed Inuyasha, then pointed toward him.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha turned. "What?" He blinked, then reached for Tessaiga. Of course, it wasn't there. "Damn!"  
  
Although... Sesshomaru didn't look like he wanted to fight.  
  
No, he definitely looked as though he wasn't going to raise a finger against Inuyasha. At least, not right now.  
  
Inuyasha took in his new look. His luxuriant silver hair was now only mid-back length, which seemed a sacrilege to Inuyasha. He had it tied back, and he was dressed in a very expensive-looking suit.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly realized how he must look to the Daiyoukai. His hair was short and spiky now, his forelocks having been completely cut off. His ears were taped down. He wore a uniform from Kagome's school, not because he was actively going, but so he could blend in.  
  
He usually liked his new hairdo, but it made him feel fake in front of Sesshomaru. Here he was, trying to blend in with the humans, while Sesshomaru was proudly showing off his demon markings.  
  
Sesshomaru was stunned, although he would never show it. His little brother hadn't aged _at all_ , yet he had changed so much. His once-long hair was now nearly gone, cut short and spiked in the latest style. His forelocks were absent, Sesshomaru sadly noted. He had obviously taped his ears down, as well.  
  
But he still looked much the same. His body was still lean and well-maintained, indicating hours spent in the gym. He was still cocky, wild, brash... Sesshomaru had always loved his fire and intensity.  
  
The hanyou had always seemed to be the fire to Sesshomaru's ice. Where Sesshomaru was calm, collected and unemotional, Inuyasha was rash, driven and relied on his instincts.  
  
Finally, Sesshomaru looked in his eyes. He was pleased by what he did—and didn't—see there. He still had that youthful optimism, that so human-like drive to prove himself to any and every one. What Sesshomaru didn't see was pain, inner turmoil, anything that would indicate that his previous partners—whoever they were—were less than gentle with him. His strength of will and innocence were still very much in attendance, so Sesshomaru was pleased.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped a few feet in front of Inuyasha and looked him over. "Inuyasha. I thought you were dead." His features softened. "I'm glad you're not. We should never have fought. I realize that now and I want to start over. I'm sorry for the part I played in creating the animosity between us. Can we put the past aside and try to act like real siblings for once?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at him stupidly. "What? You're _sorry_?!" He shook his head. "You're out of your fuckin' mind if you think I’m gonna believe _that_."  
  
Sesshomaru flinched. He turned away, his shoulders slumped in defeat—completely for the hanyou's benefit. "I see. I understand. Our father would be so ashamed of us, had he been alive. Maybe it's for the best that he's not." He murmured.  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "Wait!"  
  
Sesshomaru stilled, but didn't turn around. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you tell me about... About our father?" His voice sounded unsure and hopeful. "I never asked my mother... Before she died. I-I want to know."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and turned. "Yes. Would you like to bring your friends to my house? I have some things you might find interesting." He offered.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the others. "Can we?" He asked.  
  
Kagome looked unsure. "Well, I'd have to call my mom... And I don't have money for a pay phone."  
  
Sesshomaru held out his cell phone. "You can use mine." He said.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile. "Thanks." She took it and dialed her home number. Everyone was watching her. "Hi, mom. Yeah, listen, Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru just showed up and he's willing to tell Inuyasha about their father, he died when Inuyasha was still a baby... Well, he offered to let us come, too. Inuyasha wants us to. I'm curious about his father, too, really. Okay, thanks. See you then."  
  
She handed the phone back to Sesshomaru and smiled. "We can go. We have to be back for dinner, though. It's sukiyaki night."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "My car is this way."  
  
He led them to the black mercedes.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat in the back, letting Inuyasha sit next to his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru headed toward his house. "So, what time should I bring you home?" He asked Kagome.  
  
She thought for a second. "Well, dinner's at 6:30, so about 6 should be fine."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "You live at the Higurashi shrine?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And the rest of you? Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku piped up. "We're staying the night at her house tonight."  
  
Inuyasha blushed faintly. "I live with her. For now." He said.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "I see. Be careful. There are still many powerful demons around that would gladly kill an inuyoukai. I believe they may even kill a hanyou such as yourself, Inuyasha. If you want to be better protected, I could station some of my men around the shrine. Or perhaps, Inuyasha, you could live with me?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I'm fine."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded as they pulled up to the house. They got out of the car and Sesshomaru smiled as a kitsune in a suit came toward them.  
  
"Yuichi, park my car, but keep it handy. I'll be needing it again shortly." He told him.  
  
He led the others inside.  
  
Kagome was in shock. He lived in a _mansion_!  
  
He led them to a cozy room with many chairs and a few small couches in it. They all took a seat.  
  
A female kitsune in a red dress walked in. "Do you need anything, My Lord?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Misuko. Could you get me the file I keep in my office? The one titled InuTaisho? And please, use my name, I hate this formality. These are not enemies."  
  
Misuko nodded and left, returning only moments later with the file he had requested.  
  
Sesshomaru set it down in front of him, then leaned back. He studied Inuyasha for a long moment.  
  
"You have our father's nose, Inuyasha. Your chin is also very similar. Your build, although not as tall, in many ways reminds me of him. You may not be aware, but he died the very night you were born, to keep Izayoi and you alive." He sighed. "He loved Izayoi deeply, and even had plans to mate her after you were born, giving her eternal life and youth, and binding them to each other forever. I saw it as a weakness, when really, that kind of love is a strength. Before he died, we spoke. I requested that he give the swords Sounga and Tessaiga to me, to give me limitless power. He asked me if I had someone to protect. I felt it was a weakness, and I told myself I would forever watch my own back, and never need such foolish things."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, understanding dawning on him. "So, you blamed me for father's death, didn't you? Because he died to protect me. And I thought it was _me_ you hated."  
  
Sesshomaru held up a hand, shaking his head. "No. I hated you too, Inuyasha. You were only a _half_ -demon, and I didn't want to be related to a hanyou. I felt that you dishonored our father's noble Youkai blood, forcing it to coexist with the weaknesses of humans."  
  
Inuyasha looked stricken.  
  
Sesshomaru studied him. "Do you remember what your mother looked like, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Only barely. And it's vague."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "I thought so. Izayoi _was_ beautiful. Even I must admit it as the truth. Father fell for her hard and fast. I had a painting done of her, by my description. It looks almost exactly like her."  
  
He took out a piece of paper from the file and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at it in awe.  
  
"It looks just like her." He handed it to Kagome. "That's my mom."  
  
She passed it to Miroku, who passed it to Sango. When it returned to Sesshomaru, he put it back away.  
  
"Our father had many friends among the Youkai elite. He knew a painter who visited us often. He would often paint pictures of him. Follow me."  
  
He led them to a small gallery and turned on the light. There were many pictures of a man who closely resembled Sesshomaru, only with more masculine features. "This is our father, InuTaisho."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the pictures in wonder, reaching up to trace the marks that matched Sesshomaru's. "You look just like him." He whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "I hear that a lot. Truthfully, you are the one that is so much like him. You share his desire to protect humans that you care for, and you share his utter disregard for what others think of you. Although," He indicated his clothes and hair, "Perhaps that has changed."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "I don't want to attract attention. Didn't you want to blend in at first?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and whispered: "He didn't use the well, Inuyasha. He's lived through all the time between the feudal era and now."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said. "Right."  
  
Sesshomaru's demon hearing didn't miss the exchange. "A well? What are you two talking about?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Nothing." She lied.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "He’ll smell a lie, and since we closed it, there’s really no point in keeping it a secret. I'll tell him." He turned to Sesshomaru. "You know that there's a well on Kagome's property, right?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "I am aware of this."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Okay. Well, that well is the Bone Eater's Well that stood in the forest near Kikyo's village. The one where I got pinned to... That... Tree." He whispered, looking just a little bitter about the whole thing.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, Kagome and I, and anyone holding onto us or the sacred jewel, used to be able use that well to travel back and forth between this time and the feudal era. That's how I got here, as well as Sango and Miroku. They wanted to live in this time, where it’s safer." He told him.  
  
Sesshomaru stared for a few moments. "Amazing. And I thought that you had died. How long have you been here? When was it you left? Wait... That means that... Oh, hell."  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "Nothing. I only wasted millions of yen trying to find you over the years."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked at Kagome. She shrugged.  
  
Miroku gaped at him, then at Inuyasha. "Apparently, he's done trying to kill you. Why else would he try so hard to find you?"  
  
Sesshomaru heard the exchange and smiled to himself. "Would anyone like a drink? I have everything under the sun." He offered.  
  
"Beer." Miroku immediately requested.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "You're _underage_ , stupid. We have _laws_ , remember. You can't drink now."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "I won't tell. Remember, I lived through the sixties. Underage drinking is _nothing_ compared to some of the things I've seen and done."  
  
Sango smiled. "Well, if that's the case, I'll have a screwdriver." She had tried one at Yuki's, Kagome's best friend, insistence, and decided she loved them.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I'll have a beer, too."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome, who threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Fine! I'll have a pina colada. But if any of you cause my mom to catch on, I'm blaming you for my drinking." She threatened.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru led them to a small in-home bar, telling the oni behind the counter what to get them.  
  
He got himself a bloody mary.  
  
Once all the drinks had been served, he motioned for the oni to leave. He left.  
  
Once they were alone, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Our father's last wish was for you to live with me so that I could protect you until you found your mate. As you've probably realized, our heats make us not only volatile, but vulnerable to attack if we do not have our mate around us. It dulls the senses and makes us lose track of everything but our own needs. If we stick together we could offer each other comfort during those hard times. By helping each other through it, we would also further understand our own cycles."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Uh, heat? What’s that?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised. "Am I to understand that you've not yet experienced a heat?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha turned red. "Well, if I had, don't ya think I'd know what it is?!" He snapped.  
  
Sesshomaru fought back a smile. "Well, it's not something that can be explained. My only warning is this: When you need to lie with someone before you go insane, come to me. I'll see that you're with someone who will be able to handle it. The human body is too fragile to withstand a Youkai in the throes of heat. Especially their first."  
  
Kagome's face drained of color. "Are you saying that he could _kill_ me?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Or your mother or brother. Unintentionally, of course."  
  
Sango nodded thoughtfully. "I remember stories about that. Only another Youkai or a Youkai’s mate can survive the... Attentions of a Youkai in heat."  
  
Inuyasha blanched. "Are you saying that I would let myself hurt Kagome or her family?!"  
  
"Of course not. You would not make a _conscious decision_ to harm them in any way. However, after denying yourself for a few days you will no longer have any choice. You will lash out, sexually, at the first person to cross your path." Sesshomaru told him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'll come to you."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to hope that she could be Inuyasha's mate, but her heart wouldn't listen.  
  
Inuyasha got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as Inuyasha left. Before she could ask, he held up a hand. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry, but you are not his mate. If you were, he would know. The dominant partner in the pair can always tell who their mate is to be, once that mate comes of breeding age. I hate to have to tell you like this, but Inuyasha... Belongs to... _Me_." He said, trying to make the statement sound as kind as he could.  
  
Kagome nodded, though the knowledge stung. If Inuyasha was meant for someone else... She sighed, hoping it wasn't too late to try going out with Hojo.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "So it's true? Male demons can bear young?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes, as can half-demons. When two males are mated, the submissive one is the only one capable of bearing young, unless both the dominant one and the submissive one decide that they want the other partner to bear the young. If they reverse the positions during intercourse while these thoughts are in their mind, the dominant one will become pregnant." He explained.  
  
Kagome felt a blush suffuse her face at the nonchalant way Sesshomaru was talking about males having sex. She had never really given the idea any thought in the past, but now it seemed she was face-to-face with the reality that it _did_ indeed happen.  
  
"Does Inuyasha know that you're his mate?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "No. He doesn't know yet. The submissive partner is usually unaware of their mate's identity until their mate tells them. I'm not sure _how_ to tell him. I'm hoping he'll come to me during his heat so that I can have a chance to be with him physically. I think getting that out of the way first might make the idea easier for him to handle." He explained.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, worried for Inuyasha after the way Sesshomaru had treated him in the past.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshomaru queried, giving her his attention.  
  
"Would you ever hurt Inuyasha? Do you love him?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He had feared those questions would come up. "I can tell you truthfully that I will never again hurt him intentionally. He is my mate, and without him, my life will have no meaning. As for loving him, I know that mates are _supposed_ to be in love, but I am not sure whether or not I love him. I know that I feel a great deal of affection for him, but I'm not confident enough to name that emotion _love_. I do know that I've never cared for anyone else as much as I care for him. That is the best I can do right now." He told her.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Well, at least you don't hate him anymore."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "I truly regret the callous way I had treated him in the past."  
  
Inuyasha, who had just reached the doorway, heard those words, and cleared his throat.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up slowly, his eyes meeting the slightly deeper gold of his brother's. "Yes, Inuyasha? Have you something you'd like to say?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed a bit. "I, uh... I apologize for the whole thing with the fighting... And the arm... And all that." He finished awkwardly.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm sorry that I instigated it all, Otouto. And as you can see, I am not permanently scarred, the arm has regrown, and I am none the worse for wear. All has been long since forgiven." He said. "The only permanent damage done has been to our relationship, and I believe that with a little time and work, even _that_ can be healed."  
  
Sango smiled sadly. "I think you should take the time to get to know Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. He is your brother. My only regret is that I didn't have more time to spend with Kohaku. I'm just glad that I spent as much time with him as I could, rather than none at all."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh. Whatever. I guess I can come over sometimes." He said.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "I'll accept that, Inuyasha. Although I had hoped for a bit more enthusiasm..." He stood. "Shall we go? I need to get you home on time."  
  
They all stood, following him to the car waiting in the driveway.  



	2. Chapter Two

Inuyasha huffed, as Kagome finished stuffing the clothes her mom had bought him into a duffel bag.   
  
"Oh, don't worry, Inuyasha! He's your _family_! Besides, living with another demon will be good for you. You'll be able to grow your hair back out and stop taping your ears down." She said, smiling.  
  
Inuyasha looked a bit less glum at the idea. "I guess." He grumbled.   
  
Kagome smiled as a limo pulled up in front of her house. "That must be your ride. If you ever want to talk, you have my number, and you can stop by anytime." She said, hugging him. "Now go!"  
  
Inuyasha huffed and got in the limo, surprised to find Sesshomaru sitting in it, along with a demoness who appeared to be wealthy, as well.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled over at Inuyasha, handing him a wine flute identical to the ones he and the woman were holding. "Inuyasha, this is the Lady of the Northern Lands, Asako. Asako, this is my half-brother, Inuyasha."   
  
Asako smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Ah, yes. The _hanyou_ Koji referred to?"  
  
Inuyasha took a sip of the champagne, trying to ignore her.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled coldly. "Yes. His mother was of noble blood, and was my Father's only love. Didn't your father _kill_ your mother?" He asked conversationally.   
  
Asako's eyes flashed dangerously. "Yes, but then again, she had decided to leave him for another. He simply didn't want that to happen. I would have done the same."   
  
Inuyasha snorted. She obviously cared more for herself than anyone else.  
  
Sesshomaru made a small sound of dismissal and smiled. "I presume this is where you get off?" He asked.   
  
Asako smiled. "Yes. I will be seeing you tomorrow." She said, then left.  
  
As soon as the limo was moving again, the tension drained from Sesshomaru's body, and he downed the rest of his glass of champagne. "I hate that woman. I truly do." He said, his voice finally free of the eerie politeness it had held earlier.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Then why do you keep company with her?"   
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Because she has status. It's all a power game. And I intend to keep ahead of the competition."   
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. I never _did_ understand politics."   
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "That would be why I'm the Great Demon of the Western Lands, and not _you_ , Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha looked back down at his drink. Why did Sesshomaru have to actually smile? And why did the action cause Inuyasha's focus to hone in on his lips? Most of all, why did Inuyasha want to _kiss_ said lips?!   
  
"Inuyasha? You look a bit flushed. Are you feeling well?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching over to lay a hand over Inuyasha's forehead.   
  
Inuyasha huffed, slapping his hand away. "I'm fine, baka! Don't touch me! You're not my _mother_!"   
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. "No, I'm not. However, our father _did_ state in his will that if he and Izayoi were to die before you were of age, you would become my ward until you became an adult. Therefore, I _am_ responsible for you." He explained. "Which is part of the reason I searched so hard for you. Also, I had grown weary of our constant fighting and wished to put it behind us and start anew."   
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, well, if I want you getting all _maternal_ on me, I'll be sure to let you know." He said sarcastically.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He was in for an uphill battle, he could tell.   
  
Inuyasha stared out the window, thoughtfully, as the limo pulled into Sesshomaru's driveway. "So, did you ever mate that girl, Rin?" He asked.   
  
Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. "No. Actually, I had never even intended to. She was like my own daughter. I do miss her, though." He said softly, his face sad. Then he smiled. "But she lived a long and happy life. She had six children. That's quite a few for a human, especially with the medical care they had in those days."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "So you never took a mate?" He asked.   
  
Sesshomaru shook his head, getting out of the limo and offering a hand to Inuyasha. "I never had a chance to mate with the one I wanted." He explained, helping Inuyasha out of the limo and grabbing his bag. "However, I still intend to take a mate, hopefully sometime in the near future." He said, leaving out the fact that Inuyasha was the mate he had wanted before, and still wanted.   
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, I guess it's good if you can. I'm sure our father wouldn't want our line to die out."   
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "No, he wouldn't. I'll show you to your room, Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha followed him, noticing something different about his brother's scent—or was it his own scent? He decided to ignore it. It probably wasn't important, anyhow.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, noticing the slight difference in Inuyasha's scent. His brother's first heat had picked the perfect time to begin. Within a few days, he'd be able to seduce the hanyou, and then he could fully explain the terms of their father's will. He stopped in front of the bedroom he had always meant for Inuyasha to have. Too bad his brother wouldn't be in it very long before he joined Sesshomaru in his.   
  
"This will be your room. The bathroom is through that door, and my bedroom, should you need anything, is this one." He said, indicating the door directly across the hall from the hanyou's. "If you need me, I will be in my study. Don't worry about interrupting me, I really have nothing important to do right now." He said, walking toward the door at the end of the hall.   
  
Inuyasha walked into the room, then smiled. It was light, airy, and he had a balcony! He opened the French doors and stepped outside, looking down on the gardens, where a group of kitsune kits were playing. They were about the same age Shippo was, and Inuyasha smiled, realizing that he hadn't really lost his contact with other demons at all. He had just been given a new set of Youkai friends.  
  
A white kitsune came into the room, smiling. "Hello. I am Hanako. I am supposed to be your personal servant. Lord Sesshomaru felt you would be more comfortable with me, even though I'm a girl, than one of the other stuffy, dour Youkai around here. Some of the other staff around here will be coming to meet you today, as well. The whole place is interested in you." She said, happily. She seemed to be about Inuyasha's age, perhaps a bit younger, and she was nice, which was a plus.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, walking back into the room. "Okay. I've never had servants before, so you might not have much to do." He explained.   
  
Hanako smiled. "That's okay. I actually haven't had a proper job yet. My parents work for Lord Sesshomaru, and I've lived here all my life, but this is my first actual _job_. Lord Sesshomaru felt it would be an easy one for me."  
  
"So, _you're_ the hanyou Sesshomaru wanted me to find so badly. You don't _look_ too impressive."   
  
Inuyasha turned toward the bored, female voice. A panther demon was leaning against the doorframe.   
  
She pushed off of it and strode up to Inuyasha, studying him. "You definitely are his brother, no doubt about that, but you lack the bearing, and the _breeding_ , that makes him who he is. So you weren't raised in the same household. Plus, you're still just a cocky teen. You haven't even reached adulthood yet. Which makes Sesshomaru several hundred years your senior. And somehow, I don't think you give him the respect he deserves." She smiled. "I like you, kid. Be seeing you." She said, walking away, giving a stunned Inuyasha no time to respond.  
  
Hanako giggled. "That’s Himeko. She does that to everyone when she first meets them. Her assumptions are usually right on. When Lord Sesshomaru wants someone watched, she's who he calls. She's all he really needs for that. She's _that_ good at what she does."   
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Wow. She's a little scary."   
  
Hanako nodded. "Yeah. But you're the first person she's actually claimed to like, and she'd have no reason to lie. If you don't watch out, you might have a potential mate on your hands." She teased, then laughed at Inuyasha's horrified look. "I'm just kidding! She's in love with her work, sadly enough. I think any kids of hers would be awesome."   
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Well, I don't plan on mating any time soon. Besides, she's _definitely_ not my type."   
  
Hanako giggled. "I see."   
  
Inuyasha sat on the bed, heavily, as the room seemed to spin.   
  
Hanako rushed over to him, laying a hand against his forehead. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes, then shook his head. "Nothing. Just felt really dizzy for a second." He said, then opened his eyes again, pleased to note that the room had stopped its annoying movement. "I'm fine now." He got up. "That was weird."   
  
Hanako sighed, laying a hand on her chest. "You scared me. For a second, I thought you were either going to throw up, or pass out. If you did the former, I did _not_ want to clean it up, and if you passed out, well, I'd have to get Lord Sesshomaru, and he's never in the best of moods while that _woman_ is here."   
  
Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "What woman?"   
  
Hanako sighed. "Lady Asako. He can't stand her. None of us can, really. She's just so... Annoying."   
  
Inuyasha snorted. "I know what you mean. And I've barely met her."   
  
Misuko ran into the room, this time wearing a dark blue dress. "Lord Sesshomaru wanted to know if you felt like accompanying him to the gym he uses at noon tomorrow." She said, panting.   
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Okay. Sure."  
  
Misuko ran back out, apparently relaying the information back to Sesshomaru.   
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Living here could be very interesting. Not to mention that I can really get on Sesshomaru's nerves if I'm always this close to him." He mused. "I'm going to enjoy this."


	3. Chapter Three

Sesshomaru got out of bed and pulled on a black silk robe, belting it and leaving his room. He knocked on Inuyasha's door. "Inuyasha?" He called softly. "Are you awake? It's ten o'clock, hanyou."   
  
A soft, nearly imperceptible whine reached his ears. He frowned and opened the door.   
  
Inuyasha laid in bed, his covers thrown off, clad in only his red boxers. Sesshomaru would have taken more time to admire the hanyou’s lean body, but he could see he didn't have that option. Inuyasha was breathing heavily, his face and upper body flushed, covered with a sheen of sweat. He opened glassy eyes and fixed them on Sesshomaru, his lips parting to form a single word. "Hurts." He whispered, then the eyes slid closed again.   
  
Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, then cursed. His heat should _not_ have progressed this fast! He had skipped the two days it took to build in intensity. Sesshomaru hadn't had time to offer help.  
  
Hanako walked into the room and sniffed, then looked at Sesshomaru. "Shall I get Atsushi?" She asked him.   
  
Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's face. "Hurry." He ordered.  
  
Hanako hurried out of the room, going to get the healer.   
  
Sesshomaru brushed a few stray locks of hair out of Inuyasha's face. At least his heat was making his hair grow back quickly. It would be back to its original length before the week was over.   
  
Atsushi walked into the room, shoving Sesshomaru toward the end of the bed. "Step aside, Pup. Let me look at him."   
  
Hanako watched nervously.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled wryly. Only two of his servants could get away with that type of thing, and it was because they had known Sesshomaru too long to fear him, and they were just too good at their jobs.   
  
"Hmm..." Atsushi checked Inuyasha's temperature and looked in his eyes, then smiled. "Sesshomaru, you worry too much. He's just in heat, is all."   
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "But his heat was _barely starting_ yesterday. It's too _soon_ for him to have reached this stage."   
  
Atsushi pursed his lips. "Well, I can only think of one thing that would do that to him, and sadly, the only person around here with access to the substance is Lady Asako. There is a drug that can be added to any food or drink without detection and it will only affect any _hanyou_ that is misfortunate enough to ingest it."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Will he be okay?"   
  
Atsushi nodded. "He'll be fine, but since he's in heat, he'll need relief."   
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "He's mine. What can I do?"   
  
Atsushi smiled. "Mate with him. Mark him and make sure that Lady Asako doesn't get the chance. I'm sure she'll be stopping by at some point today. However, first, you need to get his body temperature down. Run him a lukewarm shower, then get him back to bed after he's cooled."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright." He picked Inuyasha up carefully and began to carry him to the bathroom off the hanyou's bedroom.   
  
Atsushi left a small vial of lube on the bedside table, then left with Hanako.   
  
Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha gently in the tub and pulled the hanyou's boxers off, nearly groaning when he saw Inuyasha's impressive length already rock-hard and throbbing. He quickly stripped himself and closed the sliding glass doors, then turned on the water and seated himself, arranging the half-conscious hanyou in his lap.   
  
"What's happening?" Inuyasha managed weakly, slurring a bit.  
  
Sesshomaru pressed his lips together tightly. "You're in heat. You weren't supposed to reach this stage so fast, but that bitch Asako drugged you. I think she means to mate with you. Don't worry, though. I'll take care of everything. Just relax. You'll need your strength, trust me." He said, remembering what had happened during his first heat. After he had gotten his first—rather rushed—release, he had spent the rest of the first week in bed, alternating between food, sex and sleep, not always in that order.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, closing his eyes again. "Are you going to help me?" He asked. "Like you said you would?"   
  
Sesshomaru looked down at him, surprised. "Do you _want_ it to be me?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly. "I trust you. You won't hurt me and you won't force me into anything I'm not ready for." He said confidently.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes, I'll help you. Besides, I don't think anyone else here can handle you." He teased.   
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Hm. Can we get out?" He asked, trying to stand up.  
  
Sesshomaru helped him up and turned off the water. "Be careful." He advised. "You'll still be a bit weak for a while."   
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I can tell."   
  
Sesshomaru smiled, noticing that the water had helped to bring some of the hanyou's spark back, if only for a while.   
  
Once Inuyasha was situated in bed, he blushed, looking up at Sesshomaru, finally realizing that neither had redressed. "So, now what?" He asked nervously.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Now you just relax and let me help you feel better." He said, moving to kneel in between Inuyasha's legs. He bent and slowly licked the hanyou's length, from base to tip, then ran his tongue around the sensitive crown, causing the hanyou to groan.   
  
Inuyasha gasped as he felt Sesshomaru's mouth slowly engulfing him, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into the wet warmth.  
  
Sesshomaru barely managed not to gag, letting his throat relax and accept more of Inuyasha's length. He concentrated on giving Inuyasha as much pleasure as he could, using the hanyou's unconscious reactions to check his progress.  
  
Inuyasha clutched Sesshomaru's shoulders, digging his claws into the Youkai’s milky-white flesh.   
  
Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha's member and gritted his teeth, his eyes closing tightly. "Inuyasha, if you can't keep your hands off of me, I won't be responsible for what I do." He warned quietly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, jerking his hands away as though they had been burned. "Sorry." He panted out.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled up at him, opening his eyes and going back to what he had been doing.   
  
Inuyasha whined, his hands clenching in his sheets, tearing small holes in them.   
  
Sesshomaru deep-throated the hanyou, then swallowed over the tip of his length, causing Inuyasha to arch his back sharply, a loud yell of completion escaping him as his release claimed him.   
  
Sesshomaru took the opportunity to admire Inuyasha as the hanyou came back to himself. He was flushed, a light sheen of sweat was covering his body, and his hair was already shoulder-length. He'd soon be back to the way he used to look.   
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "How do you feel?" He asked.   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. "Huh." Was all he could manage.   
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well-put. You should get dressed. Asako will probably be here soon. No doubt to pay you a visit."   
  
Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "But why would she want _me_?" He asked.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled wryly. "Should I die without children, the Western Lands will become your responsibility. She's been after my lands for a long time, and has found that she can't trick me into mating with her, so she probably wants to mate you and then have me killed. Both of which she will find _extremely_ difficult."   
  
Inuyasha sighed. "What if she _does_ get me to mate with her?"  
  
Sesshomaru gaped at him. "You can't be _serious_?! Inuyasha, I would _never_ let my own brother fall into her clutches! Don't worry, I'll watch over you. You're safe from her."  
  
"What if she _is_ my mate?" Inuyasha whispered, staring at his hands.  
  
Sesshomaru took Inuyasha chin in his fingers, forcing the hanyou to meet his eyes. "She isn't. Trust me." He said seriously.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Alright." He said quietly. "But how can you be _sure_?"   
  
Sesshomaru couldn't meet Inuyasha's eyes as he said: "It doesn't matter. I just know."   
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. Be that way."   
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Get dressed. You'll need to stay in my office with me today, to make sure she doesn't try anything."   
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Uhm... What if I end up getting all worked up and I shred my clothes?" He asked, blushing.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "Good point. You should wear a robe or boxers today, since it _is_ your first heat, after all. And if you need relief at any time today, just tell me. My office has locks on it, and if I have to, I will use them."   
  
Inuyasha got up and went through his dresser, picking out a gold pair of boxers that matched his eyes and a white muscle shirt.   
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes, silently praying that Inuyasha didn't decide to always dress like that around the house. If he did, Sesshomaru would _never_ get any work done.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha said once he was finally dressed. "I'm ready."  
  
*****

 

Sesshomaru forced himself to ignore the fact that a very enticing-smelling hanyou was sitting on the window nook behind him, half-dressed, and instead focused on his paperwork. After a few lines of text failed to register in his brain, he was relieved to see the door open.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, raising a brow at Yuichi.   
  
"Lady Asako would like to speak with you." The kitsune said nervously.   
  
Sesshomaru smiled coldly. Finally. "Show her in." He said, pushing the paperwork into a folder and setting it aside.   
  
Asako breezed into the room a second later, beaming. "Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again. I hope I'm not... _Interrupting_ anything?" She asked, her eyes flicking to Inuyasha, who growled softly at her.  
  
"Not at all. Actually, I wanted to tell you of a very strange occurrence. Inuyasha seems to have gone into an accelerated heat. Have you ever heard of such before?" He asked conversationally.  
  
Asako gasped, her eyes widening. "No. Never."   
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Really? So you don't know that the only thing that can cause it is an herb that grows solely in your lands?"   
  
Asako's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that you think I drugged your _precious_ brother to send him into heat?" She hissed.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "You aren't as clueless as you try to be, now are you?"   
  
Asako tossed her head. "If I wanted him, I could have him. I wouldn't need to drug him." She boasted.  
  
Sesshomaru growled at her. "Asako, can we speak in the hall?"  
  
Asako sniffed indignantly. "Let's."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even bother to shut the door fully, unaware that Inuyasha had crept after them to listen. "I'll only warn you once, so heed it. _No one_ touches what is mine. Stay away from Inuyasha. If I find out that you have compromised him in any way, I will see to it that you are swiftly removed from existence." He hissed.   
  
Asako curled her lip. "You seem to be a bit overprotective of your brother."  
  
Sesshomaru leveled a glare at her. "He's my _mate_. And I don't share." He stated coldly.  
  
Inuyasha walked back over to the nook and sat, stunned. How long had Sesshomaru known? And when was he planning on telling Inuyasha? Inuyasha smiled deviously. He could easily use this information to drive Sesshomaru up the wall for however long it took before the Daiyoukai finally broke.  
  
After a few minutes, Sesshomaru reentered the room alone. "Well, she's leaving the Western Lands, but she'll eventually want to get back in my good graces. She's done this kind of thing a few times before." He announced.  
  
Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru a hungry look. "Good. Lock the door." He ordered, standing up and pulling his shirt off.   
  
Sesshomaru quickly shut and locked his office door, then began removing his clothes as Inuyasha fisted his hands in the Daiyoukai's long silver hair and proceeded to kiss him as though the world was ending.   
  
Inuyasha backed up toward Sesshomaru's desk and broke the kiss long enough to push all the paperwork onto the floor.   
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "Those are important papers, hanyou." He said, resignedly.  
  
Inuyasha locked eyes with Sesshomaru, his gaze scorching in its intensity. "This is more important." He said, pulling his boxers off, then beginning to undo Sesshomaru's slacks.  
  
Sesshomaru was forced to agree as Inuyasha managed to get his pants and boxers off and took his hard length into his mouth eagerly. He had to lean over Inuyasha and grab the edge of his desk to keep from falling. Desperate, needy sounds were forcing themselves out from between his clenched teeth as he tried not to thrust into the mouth that was slowly driving him insane. After a few more seconds, he found himself screaming Inuyasha's name, heedless of the gossip it would cause among his staff. They'd soon grow used to it.  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped and stood back up, licking his lips. "So, was it good?" He asked smugly.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and claimed the hanyou's mouth roughly. He pushed Inuyasha down onto the desk, then moved onto his knees in front of the reclining hanyou to return the favor, still too worried of what he might do to try anything further.  
  
Inuyasha threw his head back, crying out as Sesshomaru dove onto his erection, sucking and licking fiercely, not even bothering to be careful or gentle. He bucked up into the delicious torture a few times, then dug his claws into Sesshomaru's shoulders again, disregarding the Youkai's earlier warning.  
  
Sesshomaru raised his head, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's as he panted, struggling to keep his baser urges in check. "Inuyasha, if you don't release my shoulders, I'll probably do something we'll both regret." He warned again.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, also panting. "Yeah? Like what?" He challenged.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and shoved Inuyasha flat onto the desk, rubbing against the hanyou desperately. "Like fuck you until you can't think straight." He growled.  
  
Inuyasha's smirk deepened. "Silly demon. Didn't you know? That's _exactly_ what I want." He replied, digging his claws in deeper. "Take me." He whispered. "Fuck me, Aniki."   
  
Sesshomaru lost what little control he had retained at hearing those words. He quickly opened his desk drawer, fumbling around until he found the lube. He quickly lubed his fingers and slid one into Inuyasha, watching to make sure he wasn't hurting the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha pushed back against the finger impatiently. "More!" He urged.  
  
Sesshomaru added another finger, stretching his mate's entrance carefully. When Inuyasha began pushing back onto the two fingers he added the third without being told.   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and pinned Sesshomaru with his gaze. "I'm ready." He said.  
  
Sesshomaru lubed his member and pushed into Inuyasha, watching his face for any signs of pain. Inuyasha gasped, wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru's waist and releasing the Youkai's shoulders in favor of grabbing his silver hair and pulling him down for a heated kiss.   
  
Sesshomaru had to break the kiss after a few seconds to concentrate on holding back his Youkai. He could feel it trying to take over, but he also knew that if he let it have control, his little brother could easily end up marked without consent or even dead, depending on how intense things got. He wasn't sure his Youkai would be able to determine how much Inuyasha's hanyou body could safely handle.   
  
Inuyasha whined, thrusting into the air, begging with his body to be touched. He was teetering on the edge of release, he knew. But he needed something more to find it.   
  
Sesshomaru reached down and wrapped a hand around Inuyasha's length, stroking the hanyou. He leaned down to kiss him again, quickly, then raised his head to watch the beautiful play of emotions on his face.   
  
Then, it happened.  
  
Inuyasha's claws found his shoulders again, sinking into his flesh as the hanyou let out a low, pleading whine. Sesshomaru felt his Youkai take complete control.  
  
Inuyasha watched, transfixed, as Sesshomaru's eyes bled crimson and his lips curled back from his fangs. A second later, the Youkai bent his head and thrust into Inuyasha a final time as his fangs sunk into the hanyou's pulse point.   
  
Inuyasha screamed, consumed by the flames of ecstasy wracking his body, before his whole world faded into blackness.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshomaru came back to himself, blinking in surprise as he stared down at the unconscious hanyou. "What did I do?" He asked himself warily. Suddenly, he spotted two small puncture wounds at the base of Inuyasha's neck.   
  
He leaned down and sniffed deeply, then recoiled.  
  
Shit.   
  
He'd done it.  
  
He'd marked Inuyasha without getting his consent first. Now, whether the hanyou was ready or not, he was mated. And worse, since he was officially mated, he could now carry Sesshomaru's pups.   
  
Sesshomaru smiled at the thought. The future Lord of the Western Lands might even now be starting to form inside his mate. A son that would carry the best of both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's heritage.   
  
Inuyasha moaned, finally opening his eyes. "What just happened?" He asked.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "I... Seem to have... Accidentally... Marked you." He finished, quietly.   
  
Inuyasha stared at him. "Isn't there some kind of protocol that states that you should _ask_ before _jamming your fangs_ into a guy's _neck_?!" He screeched, his eyes nearly popping out of his head in shock. "What if I don't want to be your mate?!"   
  
Inuyasha soon found out that saying that was a very _bad idea_.


	4. Chapter Four

Sesshomaru snarled, pacing in front of the hanyou, who was currently tied to his bed, still gloriously naked.   
  
And cursing quite colorfully.  
  
The Daiyoukai sighed in annoyance. "Cease your whining, Inuyasha." He ordered calmly.  
  
Inuyasha drew a deep breath and began yelling louder.   
  
" _Silence, Hanyou_!" Sesshomaru bellowed, his eyes flaring red as he turned them on his brother.  
  
Inuyasha huffed and turned his head to stare out his brother's window. "I said I didn't mean it already." He said morosely. "What more do you want?"   
  
Sesshomaru growled, climbing onto the bed and straddling the defenseless hanyou. "If you didn't mean it, you should have held your tongue to begin with." He said, his voice cold. "As I've already told _you_."   
  
Inuyasha whined placatingly, his eyes widening fearfully at the venomous undertones Sesshomaru's voice held.   
  
Sesshomaru noticed a hint of fear diluting his mate's scent, and sighed, hating himself for causing it. "I apologize, Inuyasha. Frightening you was not my intention. I will not harm you, just as I will not let another harm you." He promised.   
  
Inuyasha nodded, his fear fading as he inhaled. He'd smell a lie. And Sesshomaru was definitely not lying. "Okay. So now what?"   
  
Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. "Well, if you want to mark me, it will complete the bond. Or you can wait until you're ready. Either way, I seem to have you at my mercy."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "I think I'll wait awhile." He said quietly, afraid of taking that final step too soon. He still wasn't sure if he was ready to let Sesshomaru have full access to his every thought, and Sesshomaru had explained that the mating bond would allow them to hear each other’s thoughts quite easily.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Fine. That is your decision. I will wait. In the meantime..." He bit down harshly on Inuyasha's nipple, then soothed the pain with his tongue, causing Inuyasha's cry of pain to turn into a moan of pleasure.   
  
Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's fingers tracing gentle circles around his entrance, causing him to strain against the ropes that held him in place. He wanted to push back against them, or pull away, at least. Anything to stop them from teasing him the way they were.   
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, feeling Inuyasha's frantic squirming, which was doing nothing but exhausting what energy the hanyou had retained thus far. "Do you have any idea what it does to me to have you writhing beneath me in that manner?" He asked, pushing his hips against Inuyasha's, intentionally rubbing their erections together.   
  
Inuyasha gasped, then choked out an answer. "I can guess."   
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "I'm sure you can." He purred. Then, he stood, leaving the hanyou aroused and bound. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a guest who should be arriving any minute now."   
  
Inuyasha glared at his mate. "You're going to _leave_ me like this?!" He screeched. "Sesshomaru, please untie me!" He whined.   
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "And why would I do that? Hm?"   
  
Inuyasha looked down at his erection pointedly, then back at his brother. "So that I can finish what _you_ started, jerk!" He grumbled.  
  
Sesshomaru turned, and replied with, "Consider this part of your punishment for your lack of tact." before he left the room.  
  
Inuyasha resumed his loud cursing, straining against the ropes.  
  
Sesshomaru winced as his brother's voice came through the door, loud enough to cause his head to ache. At least the hanyou wouldn't be able to break the ropes. They were made to restrain even a Daiyoukai like himself.   
  
Sesshomaru sighed and walked to his office.   
  
*****  
  
Sesshomaru smiled as his door was opened to reveal a wolf demon wearing a lecherous smile on his face.   
  
"Suichi. How nice to see you. I trust you are still doing well?" Sesshomaru asked formally, although without the cold edge he saved for Asako.  
  
The wolf raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm wonderful. And if I'm not mistaken, you have a half-mated inuhanyou in your bedroom against his will. I must say, your mating methods leave a lot to be desired." He said, amused at the situation.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. "He's being punished for his rash tongue. How is he doing, by the way?"   
  
Suichi laughed loudly. "He's throwing out curses that would make a trucker proud. He also reeks of arousal. Just what did you _do_ to him to put him in such a state?"   
  
Sesshomaru shrugged. "I can't recall." He said simply.  
  
Suichi smiled. "Fine. Now, why did you call me here and pull me away from my mate and unborn pups? Kiyana will only let me stay gone for a short while, unless there is to be a war."   
  
Sesshomaru's gaze was suddenly hard enough to rival diamonds. "There just might be." He said softly, his voice deadly. "Asako has tried to harm my mate."   
  
Suichi sucked in a breath. "She goes too far this time. As always, should there come a time to fight, my pack will lend our support to your numbers. And I will be by your side, my friend."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "I will also need your help in locating the kitsune around these parts. They have proven quite elusive in the past."  
  
Suichi smiled. "I will send out my best trackers, and I'm sure Himeko is already looking?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "You know me well." He stated.  
  
Suichi chuckled. "Now that we have that settled, we should both get back to our mates."   
  
Sesshomaru grinned wickedly. "I couldn't agree more."

 

*****

 

Sesshomaru walked back into the room, looking over at his bed. Inuyasha had exhausted himself and fallen asleep. His hair had finally grown back to its previous length, and Sesshomaru smiled at the sight. "Hanyou." He said softly, taking a vial out of his pocket as he undressed. He had known there would come a time when he'd appreciate Atsushi's knowledge of herbs that did more than just heal.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled sleepily, his soft member beginning to rise again. Ah, the joys of one's first heat. "Ani. Are you going to untie me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned. "Not just yet. But I will after we've... Discussed your behavior." He said, pouring a glass of wine and adding a few drops of the liquid to it, before sitting next to Inuyasha. "You must be parched after all that screaming. Drink this." He helped Inuyasha drink without spilling, bound as he was.  
  
Sesshomaru put the empty cup down, turning away from Inuyasha to hide his devious smirk and began to count down, waiting for the potion to take effect.  
  
Five, four, three, two...  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you just going to sit there, or..." Inuyasha hissed as his body suddenly became warmer.  
  
One.  
  
Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha, letting the hanyou see the smirk on his face. "I think it's time for you to be properly punished for your rude words a few hours ago. Don't you?" He asked.   
  
Inuyasha whined, his ears flattening against his head in submission. "Aniki, please! I didn't mean it!"   
  
Sesshomaru chuckled wickedly, crawling over to his mate on his hands and knees, then nearly lowering himself onto Inuyasha, but keeping himself just out of the hanyou's reach. "I understand full well that you only meant to aggravate me, Inuyasha. Unfortunately for you, it worked, and I don't take kindly to those that intentionally goad me."   
  
Inuyasha strained against the ropes, trying to force his body into contact with Sesshomaru's, sobbing when he was unsuccessful. "Please, Sesshomaru!"   
  
"Please, what?" Sesshomaru asked, letting his body just barely graze Inuyasha's hyper-sensitive flesh.  
  
Inuyasha cried out at the slight contact, his body feeling the sensation ten times stronger than usual. "Touch me!" He sobbed. "Please, touch me, take me, _kill_ me, just do _something_!" He shouted.  
  
Sesshomaru laid his body flat against Inuyasha's, causing the hanyou's brain to completely derail. "I have no use for you dead, Inuyasha. But if you want me to _take_ you, now _that_ I can do."   
  
Inuyasha nearly screamed in pleasure when Sesshomaru's soft hand engulfed his erection, slowly running up and then down the hard length. He bucked his hips up, shamelessly riding that talented hand, small mewling sounds escaping his throat as his eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back.   
  
Sesshomaru smiled, watching his brother writhing in complete ecstasy beneath him. The hanyou was passionate and uninhibited, which convinced Sesshomaru more than anything that he had been the hanyou's first lover. The thought filled him with pride. He had never, and would never, have to share his mate's body with another, Youkai or otherwise.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes just in time to see Sesshomaru slide down to take him into his mouth. His back arched, and he screamed his pleasure as he came.   
  
Sesshomaru smiled, and, after assuring himself that Inuyasha was clean, quickly lubed himself and thrust into that tight body.   
  
Inuyasha whined as his prostate was struck and he began to harden again.   
  
Sesshomaru pulled almost all the way out, then, after a short pause, slammed back in, causing Inuyasha to scream in shocked pleasure. He repeated the process a few more times, until Inuyasha's voice began to give out, leaving the hanyou unable to do anything other than whimper quietly.   
  
Inuyasha felt himself sliding into oblivion, and began to resist it with every last ounce of strength he possessed. Once Sesshomaru wrapped his fist around Inuyasha's cock, however, he cried out in release, and lost the fight as his mind and body gave in and he passed out from the sheer force of his orgasm—for the second time.  
  
Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's inner muscles clamp down on him, setting off his orgasm as his brother's limp body collapsed onto the bed.   
  
After taking a few seconds to collect himself, he wrapped his arms around the hanyou. "Now I feel that you have been properly chastised. Your behavior is forgiven. However, I think we'll keep the ropes on you for just a _little_ while longer."   
  
There was a knock at the door, and Sesshomaru sighed as Inuyasha groaned sleepily.   
  
Sesshomaru got up and put a robe on, then answered the door. Hanako was standing there, nervous. "Atsushi asked me to come and get you. He needs to talk to you." She explained.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and was about to go back to sleep when he heard his window open.   
  
"Finally!" Asako's voice snapped. "I thought he'd never leave." She climbed through and smirked at Inuyasha. "Ah, he even gift-wrapped you for me. How sweet of him."   
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to throw a few choice words her way, but before he could, she was next to the bed, pouring some spicy liquid into his open mouth. He gagged and sputtered, glaring up at her. Before he could properly express his displeasure, he felt his neck begin burning and realized that he was paralyzed as well. He couldn't even speak.   
  
Asako smiled. "I bet you're wondering what I just used on you, huh? It's a special potion my family used to use on those who tried to take a mate other than the one that had been chosen for them. It gets rid of a mating mark, and sets up the perfect opportunity for another to be made. You can't scream or move, but you'll definitely be aroused. See?"  
  
Inuyasha could indeed feel himself growing hard against his will. He growled up at her.   
  
Asako just smiled and quickly stripped.   
  
Inuyasha had to admit, even though she was a cold-hearted bitch, she had a beautiful body. She was slender, with skin as milky-white as Sesshomaru's, and she had ample curves in all the right places.   
  
However, he still wasn't pleased to find her straddling him, and he was even less pleased to find her lowering herself onto his length. Dammit all to hell, he wanted Sesshomaru, not her!   
  
Asako began to ride him vigorously, moaning loudly. "Do you know what I'm going to do once we're mates?" She asked. "I'm going to kill Sesshomaru, then I'm going to move in here. His servants will have no choice but to obey me, since I'll be your mate. And we'll have such pretty children." She said, her voice husky with passion.   
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Said a sardonic voice from the doorway.   
  
Inuyasha turned his head just in time to see Himeko pointing a gun straight at Asako's head. She pulled the trigger, and Asako's dead body fell across Inuyasha's chest.   
  
Himeko sighed. "Disgusting bitch. Here." She walked over to the bed and had Inuyasha drink a tiny vial of some milky liquid. "That's better, huh?" She asked, smiling a bit, as she pulled Asako's body off of Inuyasha and proceeded to throw her out the window. She came back and untied Inuyasha. "Good thing Sesshomaru wanted me to keep an eye on you, huh? Shower. He hates blood." She said. "He'll be back soon, I think. Till then, I'll hang around."   



	5. Chapter Five

After his shower, Inuyasha sat on his bed, naked and dripping, taking in what had just happened. He touched his neck. "It's gone, isn't it?" He asked softly.   
  
Himeko nodded. "Yeah. If you don't want Sesshomaru after all, you can just tell him and he'll let you take another as your mate." She said.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I wanted it. I really did. And now it's _gone_." He said.  
  
Himeko sighed. "I know how you feel. It's hard to lose your mate after having them, even without a completed bond." She said softly, touching her neck.   
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, understanding finally dawning on him. "You...?"   
  
Himeko smiled sadly. "His name was Ryuusuke. He was a hanyou like yourself. You remind me of him in a lot of ways. He was just as cocky and smart-assed as you. He was also the Great Demon of the Southern Lands." She paused, watching Inuyasha absorb the news.  
  
"But, isn't—wasn't—Asako the-"  
  
" _Single_ Lady of the Southern Lands?!" Himeko spat, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Yes, she _was_! She had been promised to Ryuusuke while they were still very young, and even after he had begun the mating process with me, he was forced to break it and take _her_ as his mate instead. He didn't want her, but his father and hers wouldn't let him back out. Within a year after they mated, he was dead. I'm still sure she killed him, or had him killed." She hissed venomously.  
  
Inuyasha sat silently, finally seeing how the pieces fit together. This fully explained why Himeko threw herself into her work, giving it all she had. It was the only way to escape her pain, even temporarily. And it had finally given her the chance to exact revenge on the cause of her heartbreak.   
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly.   
  
Himeko sighed. "Don't be. At least she can't lay claim to his lands anymore. I'm sure his family will be contacting the person who has the most claim to those lands soon. They'll need a leader, lest all hell break loose over there. Besides, I did get one thing out of the experience." She pulled out a picture of a teenaged hanyou, smiling happily, holding a rose, a slightly older Youkai standing behind her, looking smug. "My daughter and her fiancé. She has his eyes. I only wish he had lived long enough to know he had a daughter."   
  
"I see. Why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter, Himeko?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I would have gladly let her live here."  
  
Himeko smiled, shaking her head and putting the picture away. "She was better off living away from all the hype associated with you and the other Daiyoukai. Besides, I didn't want to risk having her living around a bunch of males." She said jokingly.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Fine. Now, Inuyasha, do you really wish to mate someone else? You now have that option. I won’t stop you if that is what you want. However, our father _did_ want us to mate, so I cannot say I will make it _easy_ for you to take a different mate. I also want you as my own, so be prepared for an uphill battle if you choose someone else over me." He said, his mood becoming serious.  
  
Inuyasha flushed. "I _told_ you, I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want you as my mate. I _do_ want you. I just wanted to be _asked_ first, is all."   
  
Sesshomaru smiled, walking towards Inuyasha. "Very well. Inuyasha, would you honor me by becoming my mate and allowing me to protect you for the rest of eternity?" He asked, cupping Inuyasha's cheek and leaning in, watching the hanyou's pupils dilate and his breathing become ragged.   
  
"Yes." He breathed, staring into Sesshomaru's eyes needfully. "I'd like that very much."   
  
Sesshomaru's smile deepened and he claimed Inuyasha's mouth hungrily.   
  
Himeko smiled and left the room, closing the door for the couple.   
  
Sesshomaru eased Inuyasha back onto the bed, climbing atop him as he did so. He broke the kiss reluctantly. "Do you really want to follow protocol on this? Because, since I'm a Daiyoukai, we _are_ supposed to, but..."   
  
Inuyasha panted, blinking. "But what?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "We're supposed to have at least one witness to ensure that the mating is consensual, since we've already had our mating bond broken once."   
  
Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "I think I'll pass, thanks. Besides, Himeko could vouch for us, since I told her that I wanted it."   
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle Inuyasha's ear. "Good. I want this to be private. Especially since I intend to torture you." He said wickedly, then ran his tongue up the inside flap of Inuyasha's perked right ear, causing the hanyou to let out a high-pitched, pleading whine.   
  
Inuyasha tossed his head, trying to escape Sesshomaru's wicked tongue, but he only succeeded in making Sesshomaru grab his head to hold it steady. "Sess, please! They're really sensitive!" He explained, pleading for mercy.  
  
Sesshomaru hummed. "I realize this." He said, then took the hanyou's left ear fully into his mouth, sucking gently.   
  
Inuyasha cried out, bucking his hips unintentionally. "Gah, you're killing me!" He moaned. Suddenly, he felt a hand wrap around his member as the mouth left his ear.   
  
Sesshomaru smiled smugly, seeing Inuyasha's mouth fall open as his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly. He leaned down to run his tongue up the underside of Inuyasha's member, causing Inuyasha to let out a high-pitched whine.   
  
The hanyou dug his claws into Sesshomaru's shoulders, trying to anchor himself to reality, as the Daiyoukai slid his mouth down over the hanyou's length.   
  
Sesshomaru swallowed in shock, his throat muscles clenching down on Inuyasha's member as the hanyou's claws broke the skin.   
  
Inuyasha yelled in pleasure, his body arching off the bed. "Gah, Sess, stop! I'm too close!" He protested.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped and slid back up the hanyou's body, sighing dejectedly. "We need to work on your control in the future, hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha just growled, digging his claws into Sesshomaru's shoulders even deeper, and claimed his brother's mouth in an intense, searing kiss. He pulled away and brought his mouth to Sesshomaru's ear. "Fuck me now." He whispered, panting heavily between words. "I want it hard and fast. Don't be gentle, because I won't appreciate the teasing."   
  
Sesshomaru was surprised to find his brother ordering him around. What should have irritated him instead filled him with arousal, making him want nothing more than to obey whatever order the hanyou gave him. "Alright, Inuyasha. Brace yourself." He said, opening the vial of lube and spreading it over his length liberally.   
  
Inuyasha cried out as his brother slammed into him without preparation. It was slightly painful, and it burned, but the hanyou wanted it to be that way. Their first time had ended with Sesshomaru losing control against his will. Inuyasha intended for both of them to _willingly_ give up their control this time.   
  
Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha's inner muscles clamped down on him. He gritted his teeth. "Inuyasha," He ground out, "I'm afraid I'm not going to last very long."   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, and Sesshomaru gasped as a pair of crimson eyes met his. Inuyasha rolled his hips, trying to force Sesshomaru to move, and Sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha had already surrendered to his Youkai. So that's how it was going to be?  
  
Sesshomaru let go of his control, repeatedly slamming into Inuyasha's lithe body almost brutally.   
  
Inuyasha was writhing in pleasure, reveling in the slight edge of pain and the freedom of losing control. He was acting completely on instinct, and it was leading him well. He gasped, arching, as he felt his climax rushing toward him. He used his elbows to push himself upwards and sank his fangs into Sesshomaru's neck as his release claimed him, feeling Sesshomaru do the same instants later.   
  
He collapsed back onto the bed, sated and out of breath, letting his sanity return.   
  
Sesshomaru braced himself on his arms, panting and staring at his brother and mate in amazement. "I didn't even have to touch you that time." He remarked in surprise.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, well, I guess I like it rough, huh?" He shot back.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "It would appear so." He agreed.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, testing his new access to Sesshomaru's emotional state. "Wow. For a guy who seems to be lifeless, you sure are an emotional son of a bitch."   
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "Could we save the topic of my mother for another time? I'd like to enjoy our post-coital bliss."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure." He said, and pulled one of Sesshomaru's arms out from under the Daiyoukai, causing him to fall heavily on Inuyasha's chest. "That's better." He purred, pushing Sesshomaru to one side to curl up against him. "Mm, you smell _so_ good. I love you." He whispered, falling asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, wrapping his arms around the hanyou. "I love you, too, my beautiful mate." He whispered, then closed his eyes and said softly. "Yes, Father. I _do_ have someone to protect.

 

*****

 

Twenty years later…

 

 

Inuyasha sat next to his mate, watching their younger children play, while their eldest son and daughter, twins, were sitting with their mates. Both had reached maturity two years ago.  
  
Jun was the first born, but had been the second to find his mate, Minami, who was half-kitsune, half-wolf demon.   
  
Izayoi, named for her grandmother, was sitting with her mate, Reiji, who was a panther demon who had gone rogue. She was already looking like she was going to pop any day, when she actually had another month to go before her five-month gestation period would be over. Inuyasha couldn't wait to see his first grandchild.  
  
Yume, who was still just grasping the concept of 'friends,' was playing with Mika, Himeko's second grandchild.  
  
Himeko's first grandchild, Hajime, was playing with Kaze, who was just beginning his first heat. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had detected the subtle change in his scent and Hajime was already working on winning Kaze’s heart now that he’d finally reached adulthood.  
  
As the group watched in amusement, Hajime sparred with Kaze, toying with him while Kaze tried his best to land a successful blow. He failed spectacularly.   
  
Suddenly, Hajime had Kaze on the ground, flat on his back. He smirked and pinned the other boy. "I win." He purred. "What are you going to give me?" He asked smugly.  
  
Kaze glared up at him. "Nothing! You cheated!" He protested.  
  
Hajime rolled his eyes. "I don't cheat. And if you won't give me anything, then I'll just _take_ what I want." He said, then leaned down to kiss Kaze.   
  
Sesshomaru smirked, seeing Kaze's eyes widen in shock and then flutter shut as he responded to the kiss.   
  
Hajime began to trail light kisses down Kaze's neck as the slightly younger boy gasped softly.   
  
Inuyasha just sat in stunned silence, his mouth hanging open.   
  
"Kaze." Sesshomaru called out.   
  
Both boys looked up suddenly, blushing at being caught.   
  
Luckily, Yume and Mika were too engrossed with their tea party to notice the display going on.  
  
"Yes, Father?" Kaze asked, turning redder by the minute.  
  
"Why don't you take Hajime up to your room and finish sparring in there?" He asked, his voice full of barely-restrained amusement.   
  
Kaze nodded as Hajime let him up, then they ran off.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Well, I'll be damned." He said.   
  
Himeko smiled slyly. "You know, Hajime's been talking about wanting to mate with a mystery someone since his coming-of-age ceremony. I think I just figured out who." She remarked.  
  
Izayoi giggled. "Kaze takes after you, Daddy." She said to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "No, he takes after Sesshomaru." He corrected.  
  
Izayoi shook her head. "Huh-uh. Father isn't the uke." She said through her giggles.  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her, turning red himself. "You're not supposed to talk like that! How would you know about things like that?!" He sputtered.  
  
She cleared her throat and placed her hands on her stomach.   
  
"Oh. Right." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned in to whisper to Inuyasha, "If you'd like, tonight we could reenact your first heat, without all the unpleasant killing and unmating, of course. I think it's time for another son. Yume's been wanting a little brother."   
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Okay." He said quietly, his blush deepening.   
  
Himeko laughed. "You know, ever since I was informed that I was the next in line to be Lady of the Southern Lands, I've been more and more glad that I have so many grandchildren. This way, even if I die, there will always be an heir. And I never have to truly feel alone. They all have something about them that reminds me of Ryuusuke."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "You're still too young to think about death. Now, who wants to fire up the barbecue?"   
  
Jun got up. "I will. You know how Father gets when you blow stuff up, Dad."   
  
Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him and began protesting--loudly. " _Oh_ , _come on_! _I don’t blow_ _stuff up that oft_ - _Mmrmf_!!!"


End file.
